Forgotten
by Thirteenth-Spider
Summary: A songfic based on Linkin Park's "Forgotten". Basically, its about Leorio. I suck at summaries, ok? Just read it!


Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. Period.  
  
Forgotten  
  
"From the top to the bottom/ Bottom to top I stop/ At the core I've forgotten/ In the middle of my thoughts/ Taken far from my safety/ The picture is there/ The memory won't escape me/ But why should I care"  
  
"Aaaahhhh! Pietero, no!" Leorio woke up screaming. His nightmares of his departed friend were haunting him again. But, why now? He looked at the blond patient he was watching over as he whispered a little prayer. "Lord, please, I don't want to lose anyone anymore. I want to save him this time."  
  
He placed his hand on Kurapika's forehead to check his temperature. He realized that Kurapika's fever was rising. He took an ice pack and placed it over Kurapika's head to cool it down. He watched over his patient's heavy breathing, knowing too well how much suffering his friend is going through. Soon, he had fallen back asleep, to only to again be haunted by the old nightmare.  
  
=====(  
  
"There's a place so dark you can't see the end/ (Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend/ The rain then sends dripping acidic questions/ Forcefully, the power of suggestion"  
  
Leorio dreamt that he was back in his old town, visiting the grave of his departed friend.  
  
"Leorio, Leorio" he heard Pietero's voice call him.  
  
"Pietero?"  
  
"I'm right here, Leorio. In front of you." He saw his friend standing over the cliff of the hill, looking at the sea below.  
  
"Pietero!" Leorio ran towards him. "Pietero, I'm sorry. I could have saved you. If only I had the money, I could have."  
  
"No, Leorio. It was not just the money. Even without the money, you could neer have saved me."  
  
"Why, Pietero? Why can't I save you?"  
  
"Because you're an idiot, Leorio. Just an idiot with an ambition. Ambition, that's all. No skill. No money. Ha ha ha ha ha!" When Pietero faced Leorio, he was nothing more than a skeleton with clothing, laughing at him.  
  
"No! No! This can't be true! I can be a doctor! I can be a doctor!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"Then with the eyes tightly shut looking thought the rust and rotten dust/ A spot of light floods the floor/ And pours over the rusted world of pretend/ The eyes ease open and its dark again"  
  
(=====  
  
"From the top to the bottom/ Bottom to top I stop/ At the core I've forgotten/ In the middle of my thoughts/ Taken far from my safety/ The picture is there/ The memory won't escape me/ But why should I care"  
  
"Leorio. Hey Leorio, wake up!"  
  
It was already eight in the morning when Gon woke up Leorio. "Gon?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We came to check on you and Kurapika. It's good that you're awake. I think you were having a nightmare," said Gon.  
  
"Yeah, added Killua. "You were screaming stuff like: Pietero, no! I can save him! and I won't let him go! I can be a doctor!. And then sometimes you would just scream stuff that I can hardly understand."  
  
Leorio let out a heavy sigh. "It was nothing, just.  
  
"In the memory you'll find me/ Eyes burning up/ The darkness holding me tightly/ Until the sun rises up"  
  
.just an old memory."  
  
"Care to tell us about it?" asked Gon extra nicely.  
  
"No thanks. I can manage."  
  
"So, how's Kurapika doing?" asked Killua.  
  
Leorio smiled at him. It was seldom that Killua ever openly showed care for a friend except maybe for Gon. "Not better, I'm afraid," he answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Leorio, don't worry," said Gon reassuringly. "I'm sure Kurapika will be alright. Besides you can cure him because you're a doctor now."  
  
"I hope so, Gon. I hope so."  
  
====(  
  
"Moving all around/ Screaming of the ups and downs/ Pollution manifested in perpetual sound/ The wheels go round and the sunset creeps past the street lamps, chain- link, and concrete"  
  
Two days had past. Kurapika's sickness had gone even worse, causing the poor boy to be delirious. He would often be seen tossing and turning in his sleep. Sometimes he would scream out loud, usually about the Spiders and about the death of his tribe. Sometimes he would briefly open his scarlet eyes, which seems to see nothing at all.  
  
Often times Leorio would think about calling another doctor to help him. But then his pride would eat him alive if he did. He wanted to prove that he could save lives. That he was not an idiot as most people perceive him.  
  
"Leorio." Kurapika's voice called out.  
  
"Kurapika? Are you awake already?" Leorio was surprised to see that his patient had already regained consciousness.  
  
"Hai, Leorio. I'm alright," he said as he tried to get up.  
  
'No," said Leorio as he motioned Kurapika to lie down again. "Don't strain yourself, you're still sick."  
  
Kurapika smiled weakly. "Leorio." he called out again.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have faith in you. I know you can save me." With that, Kurapika fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
"A little piece of paper with a picture drawn/ Floats on down the street till the wind is gone/ The memory now is like the picture was then/ When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again"  
  
(=====  
  
"From the top to the bottom/ Bottom to top I stop/ At the core I've forgotten/ In the middle of my thoughts/ Taken far from my safety/ The picture is there/ The memory won't escape me/ But why should I care"  
  
"No, Kurapika. You can do it! You can't. you just can't." screamed Leorio as he gave Kurapika CPR. His heartbeat was fading fast, and Leorio knew no other way to save him.  
  
"Kurapika," cried Gon. "Don't die! You can't just leave us here! Kurapika!" He held one of Killua's clenched fist. Killua was silent, trying hard to stop himself from crying.  
  
"In the memory you'll find me/ Eyes burning up/ The darkness holding me tightly/ Until the sun rises up"  
  
It was no use. During 5:30 PM that day, Kurapika died. Leorio stared mindlessly at the bed where his friend had died.  
  
"It's all your fault!" screeched Killua.  
  
"Killua, no! Stop that!" said Gon as he restrained Killua from beating Leorio up.  
  
"But its true, Gon! If he was just smart enough, he might have cured him! If he was just smart enough, maybe he could have just called a PROFESSIONAL doctor, instead of forcing his idiotic cures on Kurapika!"  
  
"That's not true!" shouted Gon as he slapped Killua.  
  
"It's true, Gon," Killua said solemnly. "You know it yourself."  
  
Gon looked at Leorio. "Leorio."  
  
"Leave me alone," Leorio commanded.  
  
"Demo, Leorio."  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Come on Gon," said Killua as he led Gon and himself out of the door. "Let's go."  
  
====(  
  
"Now you got me caught in the act/ You bring the thought back/ I'm telling you that/ I see it right through you"  
  
Twelve midnight. Leorio was still in the same room, sitting on the same bed, brooding over the same question over and over again. Why? Why can't he save them?  
  
"Leorio. Leorio." It was that distant yet familiar voice calling him again.  
  
"To hell with you, Pietero! Why don't you just leave me alone?!" Leorio screamed.  
  
Peitero's laughter can be heard across the room.  
  
Leorio took out his pocketknife. "Where are you?! Show yourself!"  
  
"Who knows? I may be under the bed. Or I might be sitting on the couch. Maybe I'm by the window sill," said the voice mockingly. "Or maybe you've totally jumped over the edge and I'm all just in your head."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Silly, silly Leorio. You don't have to suffer like this you know. You can end it all right now."  
  
Leorio gripped the knife harder and pointed it's edge towards his own throat.  
  
"Yes, that's right," said the voice. "End this stupid life of yours. No life, no suffering. Just let the cold steel sink into your throat and bye- bye Leorio."  
  
Tears streamed down Leorio's cheeks as he pondered what to do.  
  
"In the memory you'll find me/ Eyes burning up/ The darkness holding me tightly/ Until the sun rises up"  
  
(=====  
  
Don't ask why, but I know that Leorio was able to save Kurapika. The question is, will he be able to save himself?  
  
"In the memory you'll find me/ Eyes burning up/ The darkness holding me tightly/ Until the sun rises up"  
  
(=====OWARI=====(  
  
Author's Insanity Part:  
  
WAAAHHHH!!! I killed Kurapika! (cries enough tears to solve Manila's water supply problem) And if I didn't stop, I might have killed Leorio! And he's like my, err. second or third favorite HxH character! (sniff)  
  
Yes I know this isn't one of my best works. I write better Humor than Angst. Still, can't seem to get the thought out of my head. But then. WAAAHHHH!!! I killed Kurapika! I tortured Leorio! I made Gon and Killua hate Leorio! I'm a victim of political torture! Kill me now! (Filipinoes, did that line ring a bell?)  
  
No wait, don't kill me yet. I still wanna live!  
  
No, I wanna die!  
  
Live!  
  
Die!  
  
Live!  
  
Die!  
  
Lie!  
  
Dive!  
  
Lie!  
  
Dive!  
  
Oh, hell, I'll just end this fic already. Ja ne! 


End file.
